Together Through Past
by Seichou
Summary: Sometimes children decide to grow up and leave their parents homes. Sometimes they won't just hurry up and get married to your best friend's kid and have countless grandbabies. So what's a mom to do? Well, sometimes things have to get extreme.
1. Prologue

Drumroll please! Together through Past is back and better than ever! I fixed grammar and language, expanded chapters and overall made it wonderful. I'm sorry for how long the revision process took, but now I'm back and I've got like 30 chapters total and some stuff has been changed completely, it's going to be slightly more dramatic. Sorry guys. I'll upload a new chapter for five reviews. Please enjoy the T.T.P. version 2.0. Also, for a full explanation of some kinks, check out my profile page, email me, message me, etc.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to DB, DBZ, or DBGT

Ages:

Trunks: 25

Pan: 21

Goten: 24

Bra: 20

West City, station of the universally known Capsule Corps, was abuzz with the latest technological news. The great inventor Bulma Briefs, along with apprentice Pan Son, had supposedly perfected a time machine of epic proportions, to be revealed that evening at the quarter summary function. Thieves were busy with preparations to steal and gold-diggers alighted to malls with dreams of marrying and divorcing the elite Trunks Briefs. However in the CC stronghold, pure chaos reigned.

Bra Briefs, wielding one bag full of hair products, and another full of capsulized clothes, shoes, and accessories, chased after her demi friend Pan, panting with exertion. The much fitter demi had to be fully dressed up for the reveal of the time machine and Bra was dying to get her hands on her and iron away her best friend's tomboy exterior for an evening. Pan, fully aware of her diabolical scheme, ran into the kitchen and chose the most infamous weapon of all: a frying pan. She took a tennis stance and stood waiting for her friend to appear in the kitchen, tail waving angrily behind her. Bra slid in behind her and stooped to catch her breath. She then rose and glared at the defensive Pan wielding a pan.

"Pan! You swore that you would let me doll you up for this event months ago! You swore it on your Saiyan blood!" Bra hissed and pointed an ominous finger at her, her own tail puffing up like a cat.

Pan scowled and shook her head. "That was before I saw what you planned for me to wear! Really, Bra I'm no harlot! I refuse to wear it! Especially since it cost 600,000 yen!" she countered.

Bra folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the theatrics. She released a beautiful floor length lavender dress out of one of the capsules. It was an elegant twist halter neck in the front, the collar embroidered with diamonds. The back was gone and a split rose to the thigh of the dress. "It's not that bad Pan, Kami. Mom and I wanted you to rock this dress. Besides, it'll flatter your body type and that dragon tattoo of yours." Bra reassured.

Pan let one hand free of her death grip to place a hand on her right shoulder blade, where a black detailed tattoo of Shenron and the Dragon Balls rested. She frowned and contemplated letting her friend at her to make her over. Glancing down at her black spandex, leather boots, orange tank top and bandana, she realized that her athletic look might not be best for this event. Pan's eyes narrowed as she gave Bra wayward glance. "Let me see the shoes. I won't walk in those 4-inch monstrosities you call shoes."

Bra giggled happily knowing that Pan had given in. She flashed Pan a pair of lavender stilettos with more diamond embroidery. "Don't be ridiculous! With this dress, only 6-inch heels would be acceptable, no more, no less. Now chop, chop I've only got 4 hours to work with."

Pan rolled her eyes and let her best friend stuff one bag into her hand and lead her away to her room in excitement as she chattered happily about her plans. Pan ignored most of the chatter, but cracked a small smile. Even if it was at her expense, it was nice to see her sister of the heart so happy. Letting Bra's chatter be background music to her daydream, she didn't see Trunks and walked right into his chest. She stumbled slightly but easily steadied herself.

She checked her own center of balance giving her tail a casual flick and brushing herself off. "Oops. Sorry Panny." Trunks chuckled sheepishly.

She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled at him with a Son grin, her breath catching in her throat somewhat. He was shirtless, only clad in blue sweatpants and black training boots. And to top it off: he was glistening with sweat. "That's okay, Trunks."

Trunks couldn't help but look her up and down, appreciating Pan's physical maturity. His heart beat nervously as he met and stared into her seemingly endless onyx eyes. Bra made a small cough and Trunks realized with embarrassment he'd been leaning closer to her. He smiled again and swiftly moved past them. "I gotta go…get my ass kicked by Dad, yea." He spoke hurriedly.

"Didn't you just get your ass kicked?" Bra questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Trunks froze in embarrassment and swallowed, his mind working quickly to avoid making an even further idiot out of himself. "Well, uhh…..he wanted to kick my ass again. See ya!" he replied before racing away, not feeling any smarter.

Bra looked after him oddly while Pan gazed with a more dreamy expression. Bra saw her friend's expression and shook her head. "Pan, I know you're in love with him, but the boy is a goddamn idiot and sometimes I wonder how we're related."

Pan simply stuck her tongue out at Bra and entered her room. She settled herself in front of Bra's vanity and placed her hands behind her head, crossing her legs as well. "Whatever. I still think he's wonderful. Besides," Pan snorted, stretching like a cat, "I like it when he stumbles over his words like that. It's kawaii."

Bra mimed gagging before moving behind Pan and manically rubbing her hands together. "Settle in Pan. Cause taming your Sayian hair is going to take a while."

Two hours later, Pan stared at her reflection and stroked her hair in disbelief. Her normally straight hair lay in relaxed waves, cascading down her back, giving her a softer look. Bra had even tweezed her eyebrows!

"Wow, I….I mean that…..is that really me?" Pan asked Bra incredulously. Bra nodded an affirmative.

"And that's not all. Go wash your face though and use the cherry blossom soap like I used on your hair; I've only got a couple more hours to work on your makeup and accessories. And you won't escape." Bra chuckled in a dark Vegeta tone. Pan raised an eyebrow and inched away from Bra towards the bathroom. Bra waited until she heard the spray on full blast before she slipped from her room, shutting the door silently behind her. Listening carefully she heard her mother in her lab, Trunks asleep in his room, and her father sparring with Goku.

"Perfect." Bra whispered. She dashed down the hall and slipped into Trunks room. She couldn't help but snicker at Trunks' position. He was cuddling a pillow and kissing it, muttering Pan's name. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and snapped a few pictures. Glancing around the room, she noticed a few crumpled sheets of paper on Trunks desk. Of course she had to look at them. She snatched one up and nearly fainted with shock. It was Trunks' incomplete love confession to Pan!

"Dear Pan, my heart is full of agony without you and my soul aflame when you're near. I wish I can tell you how I've long to hold you and caress you…" Bra read aloud before gagging. The letter continued in that fashion till Bra had to stop reading, feeling the bile rise in her throat. 'I should show this to Dad.' She thought evilly, imagining how severely Vegeta would beat him. 'No I'll show it to Mom and ChiChi who'll murder him for not telling Pan or them!'

Folding the letter carefully, she tucked it into her pocket and tip toed from the room. Smirking evilly she gleefully skipped down to Bulma's lab and through the door. "Hey mom, I found….what the hell are you and Ms. ChiChi doing?" Bra quipped.

Bulma and ChiChi froze and then quickly rewrapped their extensive blueprints, before shoving them behind their backs. Bulma smiled at her nervously. "Oh hi sweetie nothing."

Bra narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. "Then what was that blueprint for?"

"Just an, expansion project. You know, doubling output, increasing happiness."

"Uh huh. Well then," Bra crossed her arms, "let me see."

Bulma's eyes widened and glanced at ChiChi, who patted her arm reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, ChiChi pulled her magical frying pan out and pointed it at Bra who flinched.

"Young lady! It is not necessary for you to see those blueprints! Now shoo." ChiChi reprimanded waving her frying pan.

Bra watched the frying pan with large eyes, filled with terror at every saiyans worst nightmare. "Aw c'mon Chi, that's not necessary. Bra honey, follow us." Bulma told her hurriedly, before ChiChi used her frying pan.

Bulma stepped on a tile in the corner of the lab and two of the metal plates in the wall slid open revealing an elevator. She pulled Bra and ChiChi into the elevator and it began plummeting downward. It then came to a smooth stop and opened into…another lab. Bra sweat dropped. "Um mom….this is just another lab."

"Oh honey," Bulma shook her head at her, "This is the lab of S.B.G.!"

"S.B.G?"

"Son-Brief Grandchildren. It's our diabolical scheme to make Pan and Trunks fall helplessly in love with each other and give us Son-Brief grandchildren." ChiChi informed her.

"First that name is atrocious. And they're already in love with each other. Sickeningly so in fact." Bra commented as Bulma spread out a blueprint in front of her.

"Well they're moving entirely too slow! But with your help maybe..." Bulma studied her daughter with a curious gaze. Suddenly she grinned.

"Here's the plan…" (Which you shall not know of dear readers!)

15 minutes later, she snuck back into her room an evil smile on her face and a love note conveniently tucked into her pocket. "There you are! Where'd you sneak off to?" Pan questioned, folding her arms as Bra jumped.

"I…ugh, don't worry about that! You better not have gotten your hair wet!" Bra shook her fist at Pan.

"Of course not. It's just washing my face." Pan told her raising an eyebrow.

Bra just gave her friend a strange, creepy smile and motioned for her to sit in the chair again. Pan just quirked an eyebrow. The two set in a comfortable silence while Bra absentmindedly applied makeup and planned Trunks demise, while Pan daydreamed of Trunks.

Suddenly, Bra's door was blown to bits by a ki blast. The girls screamed and ducked behind Bra's bed to avoid the flying wood and steel. Peeking over they saw Trunks in full Super Saiyan 2 mode, his ki flaming around him scaring the crap out of Bra and Pan. Goten was behind him in regular SS form trying to restrain him.

"Calm down Trunks! It's not that serious! Don't kill your sister!" Goten cried.

"She took it! She stole it! She has to pay!" Trunks yelled evilly, dragging Goten behind him as he advanced on them.

"Dende Bra! What did you steal?!" Pan asked rising from behind the bed.

Bra ducked behind her and peeked over her shoulder shaking. "Nothing! Nothing I tell you! He lies!" she screamed dramatically.

Trunks growled in anger but paused and stared at Pan in shock. And kept staring. Pan bit her lip and looked around the room embarrassed. "Something on my face?" she asked the dumbstruck Trunks.

"Wow, you look….you look…amazing." Trunks told her. She blushed with joy at the compliment while Goten quirked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Uh thanks." Bra rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bra quipped.

Trunks shook his head and snapped out of his Pan daze. "That's right! Where's the letter Bra?" Trunks grilled.

"What letter?" Pan asked cocking her head to the side.

"Um, it's a letter t-t-to a CC branch in Moscow, yeah Moscow." Trunks stuttered. 'Good one Trunks. If Pan knew I was writing a letter to tell her of my undying love, she might kill me or laugh.'

"Oh." Pan blinked and then placed her hands on her hips and glared at Bra who backed away before heading into a full blown sprint.

With that, Trunks and Pan were on her tail with Goten close behind, trying to prevent her murder. Bra screamed and ran in zigzags down the hall, trying to shake the demis. When that didn't work, she ran down the stairs, then looped around the living room, kitchen and dining room, before taking off toward Bulma's lab. 'Almost. Almost there, everything working!' Suddenly, Bra slid to a halt just as she reached the lab, terrified of Trunks flaming persona in front of her. He looked like he was about to hit SS3.

"Where is it?" he roared at her. Bra's mind whirred trying to find a solution. Then she smirked at him.

"It's in the time machine." She told him. Those words completely deflated Trunks, Goten and Pan who stared at her with abject dismay.

"WHAT?!" Pan and Trunks shrieked.

"Time. Machine." She repeated slowly. Trunks started stretching out his hands like he wanted to strangle her but Pan held him back.

"Once we get the letter out of the time machine, I'm not going to let you make me over for three months." Pan informed her before entering the lab with Trunks and Goten.

Bra stared after her with anguish. "My nieces and nephews will be worth it." She muttered following after the others.

The time machine sat in the middle of the lab, an extremely large dome on spider legs. It was painted the trademark CC yellow with initials in blue. The tinted windshield on the front of the machine reflected the demis reflections. For Goten and Bra, who had never seen the time machine, it was amazing. Pan however was digging in her back pocket for the keys to open the machine while Trunks waited eagerly. Pans eyes lit up as she found the keys. Before opening the ship though, she looked at her fellow demis.

"I'm warning you! Don't you dare mess with anything. We get the letter, we get out. No unnecessary touching or handling or so help me I will tell Vegeta! Understand?" she asked sternly.

"Yes mother." The other three replied in synchronized sarcasm. Pan rolled her eyes and unlocked the time machine.

The others eyes widened as they stepped into the time machine. While on the outside it looked like it was little more than one control room, it was large. They had walked into the living room of the machine, filled with comfortable couches and even a plasma screen TV. There were several doors, each labeled with different names, Kitchen, Bathroom, Bedroom 1, Bedroom 2, etc.

"Wow, Pan. How did you make it look so small on the outside and so big on the inside?" Bra questioned, thoroughly impressed.

"Capsule technology." Pan shrugged. "Create infinite room that can fit into one area of space in a single unit."

Trunks and Bra nodded in understanding while Goten just looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language and rubbed his head in the Son style. Pan just sighed with disappointment. The demis spread out around the ship, trying to find the letter. Bra snickered and snuck into the control room. She closed the door and set the time machine for launch. The three heard the seatbelt warning go off. They ran to the front where Bra wore a practiced horror stricken look on her face.

"BRA!" They shouted. Countdown began. "10…9…8" Pan ran for the control panel furiously trying to stop the launch while Bra gleefully thought to herself. 'Let Mission T.T.P. begin.'

Bulma heard the machine going off and ran in the laboratory. Seeing the group in the machine through the tinted windshield, she smirked to herself and applauded her daughter. With a fake cry of anguish, yelled after them. "No don't!" she yelled.

Of course she was "too late" and the machine took off and disappeared with one bright light. Bulma struggled to suppress her maniacal laughter. Gathering herself, she mentally prepared for the next stage of her plan. "VEGETA! WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" she yelled, loving how her plans always worked.


	2. CH I: Tides of Time

Disclaimer: No rights to DB, DBZ, OR DBGT.

The four Demi-Sayians trapped on board the time machine were currently in chaos. Trunks was trying to strangle Bra who was hiding behind Goten, Goten was fending off Trunks and Pan was sitting in one of the two main control chairs, trying to desperately return the ship, which cheerfully kept informing her that she would be unable to stop the ship in midflight. Finally the noise became too much for Pan too bear.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she hollered. They looked at her. "I'm trying to get us back home, where we belong, and I need for you to sit down and shut the hell up unless you can help." She glared at the three.

"Well." Bra said acting offended. Bra and Goten sat down in two of the coincidently four chairs within the control room. Trunks typed away trying to help Pan as much as he could. He settled in the other main control chair and sighed, continuing his check of the time machine's systems. No matter how many overdrives they tried, the safety on the machine refused to let them stop their joy ride through time.

"Why did you have to touch something, Bra? You might have caused us to go to another dimension or something. What were you thinking? Do you think? Damn, you got to use your brain sometimes…." He trailed off when Pan's hand brushed his. He cleared his throat.

He looked at Pan and kind of stared a little. Goten noticed how Trunks was looking at Pan and was about to say something when Bra hit him and gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Goten whimpered. _'I don't like this.'_ Goten thought frowning. _'I don't like this at all. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you better keep your hands of my niece if you plan on keeping them.'_ Looking at Goten's face you'd assume that he was trying to kill Trunks with the one look.

"Uh-oh. Um, I know where we are headed." Pan spoke.

"Where?" Bra asked acting as she had no idea. Trunks looked up.

"You remember all those stories about Frieza?"

"Yeah, why?" Trunks looked at her warily.

"We're going to pay him a visit." Pan informed him.

Pan and Trunks began panicking over their destination and trying to create some type of plan that would prevent catastrophe once they reached Frieza and Goten was… being Goten, Bra was reviewing the plan in her head. 'Phase 1 is finished. Now for the hard part. I'm going to get them together if I have to force them too.' She began laughing like a lunatic and Pan, Trunks, and Goten all just looked at her. Then Goten and Pan looked at Trunks who just made the cuckoo motion.

* * *

After gleefully celebrating her success, Bulma quickly called the Sons over and told them it was an emergency and it concerned Goten and Pan. While she waited she rehearsed her dialogue. Five minutes later Gohan plowed through the door with a worried expression on his face, and ChiChi and Videl not too far behind. Goku, who was already there, came in the room with Vegeta right behind him.

"Woman what's going on? I was training with Kakarot." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma slammed her hands on the table.

"There are bigger problems! Stop being so damn selfish, you arrogant ass! This concerns Bra!" As soon as she said that she had Vegeta's full attention.

"Excuse me, Bulma?" Gohan interrupted. "You said something happened with Goten and Pan. What happened?"

She and Vegeta exchanged glances. "Well," Bulma began uneasily. "You remember how Pan and I have been working on the time machine for the last two years, right? Well we finally finished and…" she looked at them. "They were on the ship when it took off and I have no idea where or when they are going." she told them sadly.

Gohan looked white in the face. ChiChi began to fake bawl.

"My baby's gone and you don't know where?" she cried hysterically. Videl sighed and tried to help Goku comfort ChiChi.

"Are you telling me that my only child is aboard a ship, with your son?" Gohan asked slowly. Bulma nodded.

"Oh hell no! Have you seen the way he looks at her?! He'll try some his dirty little tricks to get into her pants, I know it!" Gohan shouted. He sounded ridiculously paranoid. His eyes were wide and hysterical, depicting his deep and illogical fear.

"Goten and Bra are with them so calm down." Videl told him, though she honestly hoped something happened; Pan wasn't exactly a baby anymore or even concerned with boys. It would be nice to cuddle and spoil a baby again. Through all this Vegeta sat calmly meditating on the situation. He knew that Trunks and Pan had feelings for one another and he had no problem with the fact. He hoped to get strong grandchildren from it.

"Their children are going to be strong." Vegeta smirked, loving the horror in Gohan's face.

"HELL NO!" Gohan shouted. He lunged for Vegeta but Goku held him back.

"C'mon now Gohan. You're wasting time trying to kill Vegeta, when you can be tracking Pan. So let's kill Vegeta when we get Panny back." Goku told him calmly.

Vegeta suppressed a shudder because he could tell Goku meant it. He had seen Goku angry and it wasn't pretty. Gohan stormed into Bulma's laboratory. He planned on getting back his daughter before Trunks put his hands on her. Chichi went to lie down while Videl decided to go help Gohan. Goku and Vegeta went to train (mostly unwillingly for Vegeta). When Bulma was in the room alone, she began to grin evilly. _'Phase 1 of T.P.T is complete' _she thought in an eerily similar manner to her daughter, then paused. _'That does have a ring to it.'_ She cackled and ran off to her secret lab to wait for Bra's update.

* * *

"I win." Pan said sounding bored. For the last hour and a half, the four had been playing Go Fish. Now they were bored.

"Let's do something else. This is boring." Bra complained.

"What else is there?" Trunks asked sounding equally bored if not more.

"I know!" Goten exclaimed sounding excited. They all looked at him. "I have movies we could watch." Pan rolled her eyes.

"Great." she said sarcastically. We can watch your imaginary movies. And guess what? We'll even have imaginary surround sound."

"Well you can do that if you want to Pan-chan, but I rather use the stuff I brought with me." Goten replied. They all watched mouths open, as Goten opened capsules and pulled out a stack of DVDs. He walked over to the TV and began to set up the DVD player. Bra plopped on the couch, while Pan and Trunks sat on the loveseat.

"Pick a movie." He told Bra. She was about to shift through them when Pan jumped up and snatched them from her.

"Uh-uh. Hell no! You 're going to pick out some sappy romance story that I do not feel like watching."

Bra snatched the movies back. "And you're going to pick out some bloody, guts flying, violent movie!" she stuck her tongue out at Pan.

"Wait! Wait!" Goten shouted. Pan and Bra looked at him.

"What are you fighting about?" Goten asked.

"SIT DOWN!" Pan and Bra yelled at him. He sat offended.

"Let's not watch a movie at all, okay Pan?" Pan nodded in reply to Bra's proposition. She scanned the room for Trunks.

"Hey where's Trunks? Pan asked suddenly noticing that he was missing.

"In here!" he shouted from the kitchen. Pan went into the kitchen to see what he was doing and found him trying to cook.

He was getting out some food from the fridge. 'Oh no!' Pan thought. 'He's going to try and cook!' She literally ran over and took the food from Trunks.

"I'll cook, Trunks." She said. Trunks noticed the panic in her voice.

"No, I'll handle it. Don't worry about it." Trunks smiled. She shook her head. "

I'll do it. Go relax with Goten and Bra." She told him, shooing him from the kitchen.

She exhaled and felt calm again. _'If there's one thing I know,'_ she thought, _'Is that men and cooking don't mix. And a Briefs and cooking is hazardous. No one wants to die on this excursion.'_ She began to cook, her hands flying everywhere while keeping a frying pan at the ready. She knew that it was a lethal weapon to keep away certain Saiyans.

* * *

With the others…

Trunks was currently, yet again trying to strangle his sister. He tricked Pan into going into the kitchen in hopes of getting a chance to kill Bra. Goten was too busy exploring to notice. Bra laughed nervously and tried backing into a bedroom.

"Uh-uh." Trunks spoke blocking her escape. "Where's my letter Bra? What are you up to?" he asked.

"Why dear brother," Bra said sweetly, playing the innocence card. "What on Earth has you thinking I'm up to something? Maybe you have hidden guilt on something. Maybe being around Pan would loosen that hidden guilt you have because you can't tell her something." She gave him a knowing look.

"You wouldn't." Trunks gritted his teeth. Bra smirked. "Or would I?" Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed. _'I'm getting played by my own sister.'_ He thought. "What do you want?" he asked. "

"A date with Goten." she said quickly.

"What?" Trunks exclaimed. Bra shushed him.

"Get me a date when we get back to our time, and I won't tell a soul. If you don't...well I think Gohan would be very interested in this little letter of yours." She raised her eyebrows.

Trunks shuddered. He remembered the number Gohan did on 17 for just looking in Pan's direction. "I'll do it." Trunks told her sounding trapped. He was back in the web of devilment crafted by Bra Briefs. At that moment Goten reappeared in the room.

"I SMELL FOOD!" he screamed excitedly. He ran into the kitchen. Then all Bra and Trunks heard was the clanging of a pan. Goten stumbled out of the kitchen rubbing the side of his face.

"She said dinner would be ready in a few minutes." He managed to squeak out.

"It's time for dinner already!" Bra exclaimed jumping over Goten who had fallen on the floor. The clock read 7:23 p.m.

"Dinner's ready!" Pan cried from the kitchen. At the exact moment where Bra and Trunks made a mad dash for the kitchen, and when Goten tried to get up from the floor, they began to land, and it wasn't a good landing at all. The ship rocked and threw the teens all over before finally coming to stop.

"We had a rocky landing. You can now unbuckle your seat belt. Enjoy your stay."

"Now it tells us!" Pan spoke rolling her eyes. She and the others stood up and headed for the door. "Wait!" Pan stopped them.

"Bra, you can't go out their looking like that. They'll know that you're related to Bulma."

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"I got just the thing." She smirked and dug around in the cabinets in the living before pulling out four watches. "I knew these would come in handy."

"What are those Pan?" Trunks asked curiously.

"A fail safe against running into our parents or anyone who might recognize our features. Designed after my Dad's Saiyaman watch. It also constricts our power levels to acceptable amounts for the time." Pan told them proudly.

"Cool. But, should we exit the ship at all? Can't we just go straight back to our time?" Bra asked, trying to keep the accident gimmick running.

Pan shook her head. "You have to wait at least three days after each use. Besides we've got this magical gas Bulma invented. We spray it, and people of the past forget the people from our time and dimension. We just have to pick the right spray because there's a separate one for each range of time."

The others applauded her quietly in awe and she bowed. "Help me find the capsule for them."

While the others dug around for the capsules, Bra crept into the office of the machine and sent a message to Bulma, cackling like Vegeta.

* * *

Outside the Time Machine

"What do you think it is Bulma?" young Gohan asked.

"I don't know, Gohan. Let's see if anyone comes out." Bulma replied.

"Let's see if some hot girls come out." Yamacha spoke. Bulma hit him. Gohan, Bulma, Krillen, Yamacha, Puar, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo were about to board their ship to Namek when the strange shuttle appeared. They all jumped a bit when the door opened. Out stepped a girl with black hair and matching eyes and strangely, a tail.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous!" she exclaimed. A guy with lavender hair and blue eyes stepped out with a tail too.

"You're right." Behind them came a black haired guy with onyx eyes and a red head girl with blue eyes (A/N: Bra in disguise) also with tails.

"See Puar, I was right. Hot girls. With tails? How weird." Yamacha ended with some confusion. The black haired girl balled her fist up and an angry vein appeared in her forehead. She pulled her fist back but Trunks grabbed it and held her back.

"Now, now P-chan, don't be rash." The lavender haired boy told the girl now identified as P-chan. Unbeknownst to the past Z-gang, they all made a pact before getting off the time machine not to reveal their real names.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked fluttering her eyelashes at the lavender haired boy.

"Um…Wel-"Pan cut off Trunks.

"We've be sent by higher forces to watch over you on your journey to Namek." Pan said.

"Huh? Why didn't you just tell them we're from the future P-chan?" Goten stupidly asked.

"G!" Bra, Trunks, and Pan all shouted.

"Keep him away from me I don't want to catch his stupid!" Pan told Trunks.

"WOW! You're from the future! Cool! Is that why you have tails?" asked Gohan. Pan nodded.

"Awesome! So you're coming with us right?" Bulma asked basically ignoring everyone's existence except Trunks. _'Eww. Why is she looking at me like that?'_ Trunks thought. He felt bile rising in his throat.

"Yeah. We are." Pan said shortly, not liking how Bulma was eyeing Trunks.

"Oh okay P,C, or whatever your name was. Not like it mattered." Bulma said going to her ship.

"Grrrr. Bi-" Trunks covered Pan's mouth with his hand and dragged her back, keeping one hand around her waist to stop her struggling.

"Let's go everyone!" Trunks laughed nervously. Pan stopped struggling and snatched herself away from Trunks, capsuled the time machine and then boarded Bulma's ship.

"There's only 8 rooms so we have to share. I'll share one with…What's your name?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"T." he told her.

"Okay! I'll share with T! Bulma exclaimed. Pan was cracking her knuckles and Bra was trying to comfort her angry friend. _'That's my Trunks!'_ she thought angrily. Seeing the look on Pan's face he got very scared and told Bulma he'd rather stay in a room with Pan not that he wanted to stay in a room with Bulma.

"Okay." Bulma said sounding disappointed. He walked over to Pan.

"What's wrong? Why did you get so angry?" he asked her softly.

"What does it matter to you?" She went into their room and slammed the door.

"Why's she so mad?" he asked Bra.

"You have that effect on people." She told him heading toward the kitchen. She hadn't gotten to eat the delicious food Pan made.

Inside the room of Pan and Trunks, Pan was stretched out on the bed thinking. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought. _'Just the idea of Bulma looking at Trunks makes me so mad. Normally I would be laughing. And I called him my Trunks!'_

"Maybe I'm going crazy!" she said aloud. "I got to sleep on this." She was about to get under the covers of the bed when she notice it was the only one in the room. _'God, this is going to be awkward.' _She then decided to sleep. Unbeknownst to Pan, Trunks had been listening. He came in the room and kissed Pan on her cheek.

"I love you, Pan." He told her softly before going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Pan woke up early and decided to make breakfast. She patted her hair, which had returned to its straight state. She cracked her neck and then showered and got dressed in black spandex. She stroked Trunks' hair before leaving the room. Once in the kitchen, she began cooking as much food as possible. Everyone else soon entered the kitchen and all stared in shock at the amount if food present. It looked like she was trying to feed a room full of saiyans.

"Wow, it smells delicious." Bulma spoke politely. She was in shock when Pan smiled at her.

"Thanks!" She put tons of food on her Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Gohan's plate and a human amount on everyone else's.

"Hey you forgot about Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Nameks don't eat food." Pan and Piccolo said at the same time. She sat down and dug in. Everyone else was watching in shock as Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra shoveled foods done like Goku. In five minutes their plates were clean and shining.

"That was good!" Goten burped, completely satisfied with the meal.

"Well I'm going to monitor the ship." Pan said.

"That'll probably get boring alone, Pan." Trunks spoke up.

"I'm going to listen to some music. I'll be fine." She told him before running to the cockpit. Trunks eyes followed the sway of her hips the entire way.

"I think this is going to be the most interesting experience of our lives." Bra muttered, amused by her brother's obvious infatuation.

* * *

Thanks you, my reviewers! This will hopefully entertain you as much as it entertained me writing it.


End file.
